1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to powering up a microprocessor in a computer system, and more particularly, to a circuit that ensures that a local interrupt controller in the microprocessor powers up in the active state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microprocessors have seen rapid improvements in speed and performance. For example, the latest generation of microprocessors from Intel Corporation include the Pentium processors, which contain significant enhancements over the prior generation 486 processors. Even with the rapid improvements in microprocessor performance, however, resource requirements of software applications are always increasing, which in turn drives the need for the design and development of ever more powerful and efficient computer systems.
One well known method of improving computer performance is to provide multiple processors in a single system. Both asymmetrical and symmetrical multiprocessor systems have been developed. In asymmetrical multiprocessor systems, one microprocessor is the master and another microprocessor performs specific functions as a slave of the master microprocessor. In this configuration, the slave processor performs only operations designated by the master processor.
The symmetrical multiprocessor system is more efficient then the asymmetrical system, as tasks are more evenly divided between the processors. Thus, in a symmetrical system, any processor can perform any required function. Thus, all microprocessors operate simultaneously, spending little or no idle time, and the computer system operates near its maximum efficiency. However, although symmetrical multiprocessor systems are efficient, they are also very difficult to design, thereby adding to their cost and complexity. As a result, only very high end users can afford symmetrical multiprocessing systems.
To alleviate design complexities of multiprocessor systems, Intel has developed the Pentium P54C and P54CM processors. The P54C and P54CM processors integrate logic necessary for a dual processor system, each including an on-chip advanced programmable interrupt controller (APIC). The local APICs support multiprocessor interrupt management, multiple I/O subsystem support, compatibility with the EISA 8259 interrupt controllers, and interprocessor interrupts between the two processors.
The APIC is a standardized approach developed by Intel for symmetric multiprocessing. It allows any interrupt to be serviced by any CPU. The APIC architecture is implemented in two pieces: an "I/O APIC" resides close to the I/O subsystem and a "local APIC" is implemented inside the P54C or P54CM processors. The I/O APIC contains edge/level and input polarity logic, and tables to allow individual interrupts to be addressed to one or more CPUs at various interrupt priorities. The local APIC is implemented inside each of the P54C or P54CM processors and receives interrupt messages from the I/O APIC and keeps track of which interrupts are in service by each CPU. The local APICs are also responsible for sending special interprocessor interrupt (IPI) messages over an APIC bus to the other CPU to accomplish special functions. Thus, on a dual processor board utilizing a P54C processor and a P54CM processor, the two processors can be directly connected to the processor bus without the need for additional logic. This highly integrated solution greatly simplifies the design of dual processor systems.
In a multiprocessor system, a problem that sometimes occurs is that one of the multiple processors may fail. Thus, it is desirable that some sort of fault-tolerant scheme be developed, particularly during power up, to ensure that the computer system continues to function even though a non-operational processor is encountered. One method of booting up a multiprocessor system is to assign a primary processor responsible for powering up the computer system. Once the computer system has been successfully started up, the primary processor then turns on and tests the remaining processors and various other components in the computer system. If the primary microprocessor does not function properly, however, it would be unable to turn on the remaining processors, leaving the entire computer system incapacitated. Consequently, the computer owner or operator has a computer system with one or more operational CPUs, but the system is useless until the repairman arrives.
One approach to resolve this problem is utilized in the Compaq Systempro XL and Proliant 2000 and 4000 computer systems and is described fully in application Ser. No. 07/956,649, entitled "Automatic Logical CPU Assignment of Physical CPUs" filed Oct. 2, 1992 and hereby incorporated by reference. The technique utilizes a deadman timer associated with each processor and specialized hardware to determine the first logical processor. On reset, the physical processor numbers are set as the logical processor values. Only logical processor zero is allowed to boot the computer system and initiates the remaining processors, which have been in a sleep condition. If the logical processor zero does not access a given address location within a given timer period, the associated deadman timer expires and sends a signal to the specialized hardware to cause all logical processor values to be decremented. The current logical processor zero becomes failed and the new logical processor zero commences the boot sequence. This process continues until a successful boot operation occurs.
This technique was further improved in versions of the Compaq Proliant 2000 and 4000 computer systems using procedures described in application Ser. No. 08/119,424, entitled "Automatic Reassignment of Booting CPU Based on Prior Errors" filed Sep. 10, 1993 and hereby incorporated by reference. In this improvement, when logical processor zero starts the booting process, it first checks an error log to see if certain critical errors have previously occurred on that processor. If so, the booting sequence stops and the deadman timer causes CPU rotation. The logical processor zero also checks for critical errors prior to actually loading the operating system and if any have occurred, changes the next logical processor to processor zero, passes the booting control and shuts itself down.
However, these techniques could not be directly applied to a dual processor P54C and P54CM system because the specialized hardware was not available and different techniques were used to start the P54CM second processor. Therefore, the non-operational processor problem reappears in the P54C and P54CM systems, with the problem exacerbated by the knowledge that solutions exist in other configurations.